


非典型ABO

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING





	非典型ABO

美国队长刚将盾牌放下，电话又响了。Steve掏出手机同时，抬眼看见Clint押着敌人上飞机，才将电话接通，转身跟着走上了飞机。

直到通话结束，飞机也准备回到纽约了。Steve疲倦地捏了捏鼻梁，Clint却是见怪不怪，“这种时候，你应该留在大厦的。”

“我需要休息。”Steve回答，面对着大厦里那只发情期的禽兽，或许出来做做任务，才是适当的休息。

“……”Clint回头看了眼被打得鼻塌眼肿的犯罪分子，愣是没反应过来他说的休息是什么仪器，“这不是还精力旺盛吗……”

手机屏幕上还挂着38个未接来电，Steve将手机放回去。飞机在大厦停机坪降落，可Clint忽然不愿意下飞机，“我还是押他们回基地吧。”

Steve不明所以，但也没有反对，只是当他踏进客厅时，迎面而来的信息素差点将他拍得七晕八素，怪不得Clint不愿意进来。Steve站在黑暗的大厅中央，不敢动，也动不了，或许他刚才应该将盾牌也带进来防身的。

黑暗仿佛要将美国队长吞噬，他站在落地窗外照进来的灯光下，仍然不敢动弹，试图解释，“我只是去出任务了。”

黑暗中没有回应，可那信息素让Steve当场绷紧了全身肌肉，“别这样……”刚踏出一步，随即被一只手拉进了黑暗中，“Tony！”

Tony不想再听这人嘴里说出任何解释的话，按着他后脑吻着他，牙齿的啃咬几近报复地暴虐。Steve后背撞到房间门板上，甚至来不及拧开门把，颈侧被咬了口，“唔……”霸道的信息素让Steve后穴开始湿得痒起来，挺立的乳尖无意识地摩擦起制服，新咬得齿痕旁，还有另一道旧的伤口，始作俑者也是他。

钢铁侠知道伴侣纵容他，越发肆无忌惮起来，故意想让他痛，施虐般啃咬起那道伤口，将渗出的血舔到嘴里，血腥铁锈味反而让发情的Alpha冷静下来，两人信息素纠缠起来，连同不安，恐惧，以及占有欲一起。缠得美国队长几乎腿软，任凭摆布，后穴渗出的液体沾湿了裤子，陷入的一角摩擦着穴口蠕动的肉壁。

Tony的手掌伸进他裤子里，握着勃起的阴茎，这玩意这几天似乎一直被他玩弄得如此精神，甚至溢出的水珠都带着情欲的骚气。Tony用拇指猥亵地玩弄着脆弱的顶端，将它涂湿，湿哒哒地撸动起来。快感像电击一样冲上大脑，导致小腹阵阵的收缩，强烈的射精感让他皱起好看的眉毛，“Tony……我真的没有跑……”

制服被卷起，Steve张嘴咬着了。挺立的乳尖随即纳入灼热的口中亵玩，腰部自觉地抬高，肉粒被Tony抿在嘴里，舌尖逗弄，在牙齿间搓玩，时不时地咬下去，再抚慰地舔舐咬痕。快感中掺杂疼痛，另一边的乳尖被指腹揉搓，指甲故意去戳中间的裂缝。

没有穿衣服的Alpha如同需要交配的野兽一样，那玩意顶着美国队长的小腹，淫秽又湿滑滑地画着圈圈。Tony不想听任何解释，他也听不进去，反正人回来了，回来了就得承受。施虐的心理在惶恐中越演越烈，撸动阴茎的手掌，拇指指甲戳着顶端冒着水珠的小孔，就像想要插进去一样。

“Tony，别……”Steve嘴上拒绝，却真的纵容地没有推开他，还有Alpha信息素故意勾引的关系。Steve推不开，也逃不掉。阴茎因为痛感与快感两个极端交叉折磨要射精了，被拇指堵住，只能从细小的边缝中射出零星的精液，“Tony，放开。”

钢铁侠重新吻上美国队长，咬他的下唇，恶劣地发言了，“除了叫床，我不想再听见你嘴里的声音。”Tony的手松开了阴茎，任得他射精。

美国队长面红耳赤，后穴一张一合地蠕动着，裤子的布料无法让他得到更多的满足。Tony的动作一直暴虐又迫不及待，制服裤子连同内裤被褪下。后穴  
连同大腿根均是湿哒哒的，插入的手指犹如插进泥沼。

“唔……”Steve不满手指只是单纯的抽插，眉头紧锁，瘙痒的感觉无法得到缓解，开始摆动起屁股，想让手指插得更深。

Tony撤出了手指，俯身到Steve耳边，“Honey……”

Steve刚抬起下颚，随即后穴被阴茎撞了进去。一下子撞得他背脊撞到门板上，“Tony……”虽然后穴早已准备得很好，可一下子的冲撞，还是让深处忽然绞起来般疼痛。可媚肉却不知羞耻地死死缠着那玩意，又热又软，滑溜溜地包裹，不让他离开。

一条腿被抬高，Steve在越来越快的顶撞中，渐渐地摆动起腰，由于兴奋，分泌出的液体越来越多。Alpha犹如发了狂般的攻击他所有敏感点，往死里地蹂躏。乳尖上满是牙印与唾液，新旧都有，色情异常，淡了又添新的。

Steve觉得自己快要被顶得跟这门板钉在一起了，后穴又痛又麻，瘙痒的快感从脊椎一路扫上，令头皮发麻。那玩意毫不温柔地想要顶开开口，Steve阻止不了，被抬高的腿只能徒劳地夹紧了Tony的腰，让他更靠近自己。

Tony在他耳边低语，如同诱哄的情话。抱紧了Steve，反正捉回来了，Tony仗着被恋人纵容，拼命地索取，无理取闹。Steve抱着他的背，但感觉他并没有完全放松下来……

将犯罪分子押到基地，Clint跟着下飞机。

“Steve呢？”Natasha走过来问。

“回去驯兽了。”Clint头也没抬，签字交接。

Natasha：“……”


End file.
